Cursed Ambition
by Crimson Phantasm
Summary: One of the Four Noble Truths of Buddhism, Samudaya, in which there is a cause for suffering of attachment or desire. Kagome is the attachment to one truth but what is her desire? InuYasha, exams? Our Miroku will have to help her through the Samudaya.MK
1. Chapter 1

Inu-Yasha

Disclaimer: Thousand times no. I just want to borrow Takahashi's characters and make their lives a living hell. _Especially Kagome…_

Summary: One of the Four Noble Truths of Buddhism, Samudaya, in which there is a cause for suffering of attachment or desire. Oddly enough, Kagome is the attachment to that truth. But what is her true desire? InuYasha? Maybe. Perhaps to arrive in time for exams. Possible. Miroku realizes her struggle, and helps her through the Noble Truth of Samudaya.

Rated-R or (M) in the standards of Comedy/Romance/Drama--- all genres intended, I'll leave it at that.

Author's Note: These cursed sloths hate Miroku with a white hot passion. Please, donate anything you can to help this pretty little monk. Oh and by the way, that 'kiss' in movie two, didn't exist officially. Not that anything in this story is official. Duh, fan fiction. Lots of sexual references in this chapter. Bear with me now.

Lord, smite me if I procrastinate with the nonsensical words.

* * *

In a way, Siddhartha Gautama, (Buddha) reminded her of a certain houshi. Well, both were wandering monks, they meditated for their own sacred purposes. Another two cents, was that Buddha himself dedicated himself to find the cause of human suffering after he saw an old, crippled, sick, and decaying corpse. He realized that these things come to everyone in time. This was once called the four passing sights. Miroku on the other hand, practiced this religion after witnessing the death of his own father. Since that day, Miroku mediated to find the answer to the cause of _his _suffering. 

_The kazanna. Naraku._

Of course, Miroku differed not just from Buddha, but from many monks and priests by simply being a delinquent and a perverse monk at that. Buddhism also accepted karma and reincarnation, hence Kagome, the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. It made Kagome wonder though, as she snuffed her nose in the textbook, 'could Miroku be a reincarnation of Siddhartha?'

Impossible. If Buddha had actually come back, it wouldn't be as a womanizing houshi. Besides, Buddha would probably never be reincarnated. Simply because he had achieved nirodha, the translation from another of the Four Noble Truths of Buddhism, nirvana.

His soul would be at peace.

As she read the last sentence, the school bell had finally rung for the last of the day. As to that, the book was closed by both hands that were clasping the book. Kagome's bright face had shone throughout the classroom as many fled out the door.

She had brushed past Yuka and Ayumi quickly with them not noticing her leaving from the classroom. Kagome didn't want to pay for their WacDonalds burgers today. _Pfft_, AND to start a conversation that results in them speaking of the disgruntled InuYasha. She'd had enough of that hanyou.

Her speed increased as she exited the school building. It almost seemed as though she was building momentum to run. Her hair fluttered in the wind as she quickened her pace. A soft smile made way on her face.

After every city block, she saw home on the horizon. Not losing a single rhythm of her speed, she had run up the stairs to the entrance to the shrine. There she saw her large yellow backpack, and to her eyes, she sworn someone had already filled it up. Kagome turned around and below the steps stood her mother, including Souta. They both gave a grin as Kagome became quite flustered. Soon after, she lifted the forty pound pack upon her shoulders and returned the smile to her two family members as she made her escape from the present world.

* * *

The first thing that occurred to her was that the hanyou was sleeping upon a tree branch like a baby. His back was slumped uncomfortably in Kagome's angle. Shippou was sleeping against the tree, his little kitsune feet twitched as the birds sang their melodic tune. With the breezes kissing her bare thighs and face, she had smiled so melancholy. She was proud to call this home. 

Below her, the grass swayed ever-so gracefully. Just the warmth of the air gave proof of a new welcoming of her return.

Not wanting to disturb their peace, Kagome simply walked past the tree to Kaede's village. Her fingers had tightened around the straps of the pack as she carefully avoided the obstacles of forestry. Before she entered, she was greeted by Sango, the demon huntress. They both just stared at the scenery from a hill, inspected the beautifully created rice fields and the peasants scurrying about.

Sango took the pack off her friend's shoulders to help her. When she took hold, she had no trouble at all wielding the bag, considering her bearing the weight of the Hiraikotsu on their journeys.

As they strolled down the hill, Sango had questioned her, "What exactly is in this bag Kagome? It seems much heavier than usual."

"Well, InuYasha had begged me to bring him ramen. So I did. Aside from the noodles, there are plenty of mom's meals in there that will last us a couple of days if nothing else," She fiddled with her fingers as if she were counting, "three days."

"Pardon?"

"Three days. Including the ramen."

_Ah._

They had reached their destination, and entered the old priestess's hut. Kaede sat upon her knees welcoming them into her home. Sango had placed the bag down bowing her head to her as she took a seat upon the hardwood floor. Kagome scanned the home as if searching for someone.

_Where was Miroku?_

She spotted a shadow against hers. It came from the doorway. The monk had tilted his head in surprise, "Didn't expect your arrival today Kagome-sama." Kirara followed him in the hut with a soft meow. Quickly, the two-tailed built momentum to jump into the arms of the miko.

Miroku loosened his grip upon his staff as he cleared his throat. "It's been quite somber without your presence Kagome."

Kagome had sighed and took a seat next to the taijiya. Kirara quickly jumped out of her arms rubbing against Sango's ankle. Before her response to his comment, she couldn't help but notice dried blood upon his kimono. Not just upon his robes, but his gloved hand gave off a sign that he must've injured it. At the top of his hand, there was a gaping, and his flesh was slightly visible. She had bit her lip staring into his amethyst eyes. At the moment, he seemed clueless.

"You're hurt,"

Sango couldn't help to notice as well, she looked over Kagome to the houshi. Miroku took his wounded hand and rubbed the back of his head. "It seems the youkai inhabiting these lands are more aggressive by the lesser."

"And just what kind of demon was it?"

"Sloths. Lots of them."

"Ya mean you fought off an army of sloth?"

"Quite to the contrary, they were fiendish. Don't think these are normal sloths."

_Attack of the killer sloths. _

Kagome giggled. Miroku just gave a sheepish portion of a giggle in return. "Something wrong Kagome?"

"Oh no, nothing at all."

Sango shook her head, looking down at Kirara, gently stroking her fur.

Kaede, who sat there like a nonexistent being in the room, had spoken. "And did ye kill them?"

"Did I kill--- Lady Kaede, I was too outnumbered!" Miroku placed his staff on the floor taking his seat as well.

_Mental note: Do not mediate in the middle of sloth territory. And do not; DO not piss off the parents of the younger youkai._

Miroku rubbed the back of his wounded hand. He was very thankful the wound didn't go any deeper. His life would be shortened if the wound has stretched the Kazanna. In such perilous situations like from which he had experienced today, one thing was for certain, he had to be more careful with his enemies.

"You let a couple of bullshit sloth youkai bother you? You really are pathetic."

No one talked as much trash that way but the homicidal InuYasha. With a yawn he had stepped through the door. His golden eyes had pierced the eyes of his group mates.

After witnessing his presence, Miroku had climbed to his feet. Oh man, neither he nor Kagome wanted to put up with his sarcasm and _his _bullshit. "Now, InuYasha, I can't help but admire your sensitive ears, but your eavesdropping has gone to the limit."

"So what? Embarrassed to tell your exploits about your battles with demonic sloths? I killed one earlier with no problem, and if I wouldn't have know Kagome was coming today, let's just say that damn sloth would've been my stew."

_Disgusting. Eating youkai was sick, but a dirty sloth youkai is even worse. _

Miroku gave a grimace before leaving the hut, "Don't get eaten by a sloth!" InuYasha hollered. The first thing InuYasha went for was the big yellow bag. He sifted through, and removed some of Kagome's things that she would give Shippou as a present to keep his mind occupied. He placed everything edible in a pile, including the beverages. My oh my, he needed his Chicken flavored Ramen. All he had spotted thus far was shrimp and plenteous vegetables.

He took out a Hershey bar from the bag and read the labeling. "Choc---olate?" With his teeth, he had held the candy bar while searching.

A sweat drop could be seen upon Kagome's forehead.

When he had found it, he ordered the elder to get a pot ready for him, "Hey old hag, give me that pot!" He spoke in slight excitement. Everyone in the hut took their choice of food and started their meal. Kagome, however noticed that neither Shippou nor Miroku was there. If InuYasha's stomach persists, there may not be much good food left to enjoy.

She took what she could with her two arms and exited cautiously. InuYasha, who was stuffing himself at the moment didn't notice her leave. Good news was that he wasn't very far, he could be seen upon the hilltop that Kagome and Sango met earlier in the day. Her worrying lessened.

Miroku and Kagome just stared at each other from their distances. With a stray wind blowing Kagome's hair aside, Miroku had slightly gaped his mouth in awe. He quickly closed his mouth when Kagome walked towards his direction, though their eyes never parted.

Their incessant stare could not be broken.

That is, until Kagome figured that she was focusing on him like pure eye candy. She gave an occasional blush before she reached him.

Her hand offered him a box with a bow carefully wrapped at the top. Afterwards, a soda was handed to him. Unwrapping the bow, Miroku took the top off to reveal food. And plenty of it. Sushi, brown rice, and rice cakes. As hungry as he was, he had offered Kagome food first, "If you didn't eat, I would be more than happy to share." He handed it back to her, looking down on the village below. "I'd much rather starve than to be too selfish to my lady,"

Kagome blinked. She took a rice and pushed the box towards him. "That's all I need. Really."

They both took a bite of their cakes looking beyond the village. A inhuman sound came from the monk that startled Kagome. Miroku's cheeks puffed up and he banged his fist upon his chest.

"Miroku?"

"Rgh!"

(Silence)

On the verge of blacking out, Miroku snatched the soda and flipped the top to gulp it. In just 10.3 seconds, the can was thoroughly through. He fell flat on his back.

_What had caused him to act so strangely?_

"Are you---- are you okay?" Kagome sat upon her knees above him; her rice cake tossed aside.

Weakly, Miroku sat up, "It seems our dear little magical kitsune has a new friend…" He pointed.

To her dismay, she overlooked him.

And then---

Shippou was kissing a little girl. Mouth to mouth. Embracing.

In response, Kagome gasped, she looked down on her lap. Her bangs hid her face.

_Unfreakin' believable._

Miroku's eyes widened, then he let out an outrageous laugh. "How about that! Young Shippou may have found a real mate after all this time!"

"But don't you think he's too young?" Kagome clenched her fist as a teardrop splattered upon her knee. Suddenly the smile on Miroku's face faded away. He took a final look at Shippou before reverting his eyes to Kagome.

"What ails you?" Miroku tried to see her face.

"Nothing--- it's just---"

"I know you well enough, this just isn't anything, it's something, and it's bothering you… so if you would clarify for me---"

"It's nothing. I just remembered something is all." She lied. To her feet she began to walk away from him. She let out a fake smile, "Enjoy your food,"

"Kag---" His hand reached out for her.

She ran.

Miroku lowered his hand giving a minor sigh as he picked up his chopsticks and dug into his brown rice, still studying the kitsune. The female with him had disappeared, but Shippou seemed quite happy of himself.

The houshi was aware of a problem. Whether Kagome felt like explaining it to him or not, he will spill the truth of things right from her mouth.

_Buddha help him through the hardship._

He couldn't help but to notice her despair.

After his meal, Miroku took a shortcut down the hill and continued back towards Kaede's hut. One particular hanyou leaned against the hut, his arms folded and nose stuffed in the air. At this point it was safe to assume he was upset about something too.

InuYasha looked at who approached him, his complexion rather vague. More like clueless than angry.

"What the hell is the wench's problem? I asked, and all I got in return was a fucking sit! I'm blaming this all on you, I saw you and Kagome on the hilltop from the hut." InuYasha made his claws visible to Miroku, "I'll be more than obliged than to put your womanizing ways to an end."

"You are getting the wrong impression. If you saw us, didn't you see young Shippou as well?"

"What, or why the hell does the child have to do with it?"

Miroku started to smirk, "It seems our little friend has a new girlfriend, they were doing it quite maturely as adults."

"Doing it? You mean they fuc---"

_And they call me a hentai._

Miroku quickly interrupted him, "They were only kissing. Oh, and gripping each other quite romantically."

"Oh jeez, I though the kitsune got laid. But was that it?"

"Ghastly! To think that two children would really have sexual intentions---"

"Yea, and that's what you humans call masturbation when you can't get some. I'd expect you do the same."

The houshi gave a sickly expression, "InuYasha, Shippou doesn't even know the meaning of sex. I mean, for Buddha's sake he thinks it's a toy!"

"Well, his loss," InuYasha shoved his arms into his large kimono sleeves, "but that still doesn't answer my question about Kagome."

"That's just it, when she saw that, she completely freaked and bailed out on me."

"Feh. Who knows what hell her problem is." InuYasha stuck his nose out once again as he moved from the outside wall of the hut.

Miroku rubbed his chin trying real hard to find sort out his answer to the explanation. With a shrug of his shoulders, InuYasha had walked off. The day had ended there.

It seemed best to leave Kagome alone, but every minute Miroku went without trying to help her killed him. Shippou had not yet arrived, so he must be with his girlfriend at the moment. Still, Miroku would give a man to man talk to him. And maybe, MAYBE InuYasha following on the sidelines. Main priority was to set things straight with Kagome tonight if nothing else. He'd feel like he'd accomplish something today rather than escaping a horde of demonic sloth.

_Oh crap. The sushi is getting to him. He'd have to make this quick._

He had wished Sango goodnight and headed out. InuYasha was in his forest possibly sleeping in his favored tree. The houshi had searched for Kagome everywhere, but when he heard that familiar voice whimper his name. Of course he took the opportunistic time to locate the whimper. Of all places, the back of the hut.

Her knees were pulled to her chest, she cradled her head in her hands as the sapphire lit moon glow upon her milky white skin.

"I think it's time for you to explain Kagome, after all, we had have talks like these before. I'm your guide so just trust me."

"God, I feel so pathetic. You know, in a situation like that, I'd blush and give a way to go to whoever. But something just struck me."

"And?"

"Has InuYasha told you about the Souta encounter with his girlfriend, it was quite a sight. My little brother; a romantic, who would've thought? Yes, children grow up fast, too fast actually, but I feel so left out."

"How---," he paused, "You feel jealously?"

"I've been intimately approached many times, like many encounters with InuYasha. The way he was when I saw him turn human for the first time. He wanted to lay on my lap, he said I smelled so nice… I wanted him to remember that night since then, but he just shoves it in my face." Kagome released herself from her hands.

There was a brief moment of silence. Miroku had no choice to penetrate it, "I've been one of the few to see InuYasha's intimate side, you included. If you give him a chance I'm sure he would---,"

"Do you know how long that would take? To feel someone's lips against mine, to be held! I mean, you've proposed to Sango, so it is possible you both would share that moment. InuYasha still hasn't lift a finger, show me a sign, nor even considered me over Kikyo, It's just absurd!" She tossed her hands in the air as if she surrendered.

_How the hell did she know about his and Sango's talk? Sneaky Kagome you._

He had did his signature clearing of his throat, "Anyway I can assist you?" He smirked for the second time in a row today.

Kagome just stared at him, then observed him. The houshi guided his finger to his ear and tapped his earrings. They gave a jingle, much like his staff did when it's rings collided.

"As much as I trust you, and not trust you at all, can you please tell me how I can grab his attention? Clothes, or what?"

"My lady, you don't need that much sex appeal to lure the hanyou into your web. For example, just imagine InuYasha dirty, slightly dusty hair, his top kimono ripped off, and his bare chest showing."

She blushed, "Just how much do guys have--- um--- erections?"

"Plenty of times my lady! You see---"

"I don't want any more information, I'm already studying the human anatomy in class. Sex Ed.

"Sexed?"

"No, Sex Ed, Sex education."

He shifted right next to her, "Forget it. Did you just envision that picture of InuYasha?"

"So is this suppose to be a lesson?"

"I'm starting slightly early, I'm merely testing out your sex drive, don't worry, even if it would be awkward, I will do the same to InuYasha."

"Test his sex drive too? Are you going to tell him to envision me?"

"Possible,"

Kagome gave out a nervous giggle.

"I will straighten everything out for the week. Anything you wish for me to tell you now before we begin some tests tomorrow?"

"No, I'm fine, but tests? I have plenty of them back in my time. So. Damn. Confusing." She cursed, which was extremely rare.

"You want me to help you don't cha?"

With no choice, Kagome nodded her head and smiled to him. "I'm ready so don't hold anything back tomorrow, okay?" She got up and brushed herself off, this also relieved her tears. She actually kissed his cheek goodnight when he was on his feet. Miroku gave a slight blush and she sat out for bed. His wandering eyes final focused on a particular spot as she was walking away. He could take this time to grope her. _Must. Resist. Temptation!_

Then a devilish grin made way across his features. He licked his lips as he too disappeared.

Morning had come suddenly. It seemed as though the night was shortened by four hours if nothing else. Everyone did seem that satisfied with their sleep. InuYasha was the first to awaken, he finished the rest of his chocolate bar. When he tossed the wrapper over his shoulder, the flap from the door had moved. A small being, or in this case, a small kitsune walked through the door. Before he had a chance to react, he was completely stopped by a bare foot. InuYasha had placed his foot atop his head, but Shippou tried his dear best to walk it off.

"We need to fucking talk ya' damn Miroku wannabe."

"WHA! Kagome, InuYasha is doing it again!" Shippou complained throughout the hut.

"She's not present at the moment, but if you'd just follow me, you'd save yourself a shit-load of pain."

With an extreme gulp, he nodded his head as both departed outside. Poor Shippou was shaken up. He wanted to cry but he held his own. He back up a couple of steps, but he had hit something.

Bumping into a leg of Miroku, Shippou began to feel relieved, "InuYasha is bullying me again!"

"Shippou, tell us everything that happened yesterday."

Shippou was found out. He tried to run but InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and tossed it ahead of him blade first into the ground as if it were a dartboard. "Yea, did you use your tongue!"

"So what I kissed her? what about you InuYasha? Kikyo kissed you, and she's dead! Kagome was watching you too."

"What'd you say!" InuYasha at god speed swept him off the ground like a bird to a worm in the ground, "At least I had that damn relationship for half a century, and I'm far old enough to take things as far as adult situations. So get off my ass!" He tossed Shippou aside.

"InuYasha… I think it's time to turn him into a man."

"What! I thought this meeting was for his discipline!"

"We are obviously being too strict on him. Why don't you teach him what SEX is."

"He's less than ten years old last I checked monk, besides, why should I teach the bastard? What's in it for me?"

"Just explain to him what love is. Teach him how a real relationship works, after all, you did say that you had a relationship fifty years, oh and counting." Miroku began to tiptoe away, snickering within every curse of the hanyou. InuYasha would teach Shippou, that would keep the hanyou busy while he teaches Kagome a thing or two about relationships.

The kitsune and the hanyou were left alone. Shippou stared at him blankly as InuYasha began talking to himself.

_Stupid, fucking damn monk. He tells me to take care of this kid. Damn it to hell, I SWEAR!_

"I always get the short end of the stick!" He yelled off into the horizon. He too began to leave.

Shippou was confused, "Where are you going!"

"Going to kill some sloth. Don't piss me off any more than I already am." InuYasha was still speaking to himself in a demonic manner, Shippou was very surprised he didn't end up as shish kabob from that cursed Tetsusaiga. _Wait a minute... Tetsusaiga?_

Scanning the area, the kitsune saw the Tetsusaiga transformed buried deep in the soul. "But InuYasha, you forgot your sword!"

"Fuck it!"


	2. Role Playing and Ramen

Inu-Yasha

Disclaimer: No chance in Hell. I'm borrowing em' for a little bit. I promise I'll give them back Takahashi!

Author's Note: In just one hour, I get two reviews. I guess people plenty of people were looking through the Mir/Kag pairing fics. **L**ong live it.

* * *

Session 2: Role play and Ramen(In which there is always a lesson to be learned)

Angered, the hanyou clenched his fist. His nails dug into his palm as he bled them. Before him were the slain bodies of sloth. Killing them just wasn't as satisfying as he thought; he really wanted to do the same to Miroku instead. Shippou ended up next to him dragging the Tetsusaiga with slightly blistered fingers. Closing his eyes, the hanyou let out a grunt as he quickly snatched his sword away. "You should have known by know that full demons, _weak_ demons such as yourself cannot wield the Tetsusaiga without being injured."

Shippou played around with his thumbs, "Well, aren't you going to teach me?"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"'Cause Miroku said so,"

"Screw the monk, I'm not teaching you squat,"

InuYasha ignored him pathetically, he walked away, but Shippou intended to follow. "Pweese?" He said in a childish tone.

"You know what curiosity did to the cat?"

Shippou thought for a moment, he held his finger in the air for an answer, "Didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"Exactly, would you like to role play? Here's an idea, you be the cat, and I'll be… well, a dog."

"But you already are a dog."

"Shit, but you are obviously not getting my point, the dog will kill the cat, and it's the same damn case with me to you!"

Shippou was silent.

InuYasha looked down at him.

_Hmph!_

A claw swept across the air, literally slicing the wind. InuYasha was easily tossed aside, and his well-built body bounced upon a stray tree. The leaves upon it fell gently to the ground in such a violent shake. Cataclysmic when his body had hit the ground as many branches fell atop of him. Shippou jumped back, he was so frightened. Yet another sloth youkai showed himself. It was clear that he was a daddy, and very clear, that he wanted to avenge his kind for what InuYasha had done to them. The damn sloth was standing on it's hind legs for Buddha's sake!

Hope seemed kindled when the hanyou picked himself up. His kimono was ripped as you can see the giant claw marks across his chest. A demonic laugh came from him as blood trickled from his lower lip to his chin. "Alright Shippou, lets begin our lesson."

"N---Now?" Shippou questioned, quite unsure of himself.

"Why the hell not? You wanted me to teach you!" InuYasha brought out his claws and reformed in a fighting position.

_Did that sloth hit him too hard? _

The two clashed, the sloth's fingers were placed in between InuYasha's as an original test of strength. A satanic smile had made way upon the hanyou's face. "Lesson number one: Chose a mate that you would spend the rest of your life with, make sure she doesn't take any shit from you, and make sure YOU don't take shit from her. At this point, you two begin a bond." InuYasha began to slide away from his position as the sloth gained advantage.

Outclassed, InuYasha retreated and did a flip towards the tree he was battered into, "Lesson number two: If you really love the bitch, protect her, make sure no harm, physical or emotional comes to her, just one damn mistake and you're screwed. Trust me; I've had that happen many times."

Shippou gulped and nodded.

The hanyou leaped into the air holding his hand in motion for an Iron Reaver, "LESSON NUMBER THREE!--,"

With the vicious swipe of InuYasha, the sloth's face was almost ripped off his skull. "I know this sounds strange coming from me, but don't fuck her right away, that'll prove that love is non-existing between you. Face it, if that happens, just call her and yourself a hoe."

The sloth quickly retaliated when he began using mindless fury swipes upon InuYasha thus stripping him of his red kimono top, the only clothing left was small tatters of white lining on his waistline. Vicious wounds could be seen upon his chest, including one claw mark from the upper to the lower spine. Nonetheless, it didn't faze the blood lusted hanyou. "And for fuck's sake Shippou, for lesson number four: Do not have another lover! How do you think I feel! I am just like one of those cookies Kagome brings from her time… Oreos, that's it. Let me tell you this---"

InuYasha tilted the scabbard of his Tetsusaiga. The sheath pulsated and had brought the sword to him, "Getting in between two women is like being the white cream in an Oreo. Do not make the same mistake I have, and do not tell Kagome this!" Gripping the hilt of his sword, the blade transformed.

"_Kaze no Kizu!" _Yelled a determined InuYasha. The particular force of the attack sent Shippou onto the ground as the earth trembled under the almighty Windscar. Every bit of the sloth was incinerated. InuYasha placed the sword upon his shoulders, his hand still wielded it. "Listen, if you love this girl, I'm not stopping ya', I already have problems of my own to deal with. Adding yours would just be a fucking pain in the ass. Understand?"

Shippou stood in amazement, his jaw dropped in awe. _Yep, that sloth definitely knocked some weird sense into him.

* * *

_

Across from the Bone Eater's Well, Miroku and Kagome began to take their seats upon the hard ground. Miroku and her sat cross-legged seemingly waiting for each other's answer. Kagome began to bite her lip as a sinister grin appeared on her face. So Miroku thought. It wasn't long before she reverted to the aw-so-sweet Kagome. "What shall we do today Kagome-sama?" Beside him was an empty cup of Ramen.

"Well, you are a guy, and InuYasha is a guy, so you two must share man to man information right? I mean, has he mentioned me in a way that seems, um, well, romantic?"

Miroku massaged his temple with his beaded hand. "The only thing InuYasha shared with me is his lack of normal conversation. He had yet to mention you or Kikyo lately as I know of."

"I see, so lets begin with drama."

"Drama? If you ask me my lady, its already drama for me,"

"Let's just act this out, it'll be fun!"

_Holy crap, Kagome!_

"I don't exactly see your point of view of _fun_."

Kagome took his hand and guided him up, "Lets just say you're InuYasha, you have his attitude and everything, so give it a go with his signature, 'Feh' okay?"

Miroku seethed, he had to copy every damn mannerism the hanyou had laid out so far. "Feh, what do you want wench!" He tried in his best InuYasha accent

_Sorry Kagome-sama._

"Perfect!"

"I feel like I'm harming your emotions… I'm Miroku not InuYasha." He spoke calmly while shaking his head.

They both chuckled.

Kagome began her role playing, "InuYasha… how much do you care for me?" Kagome took on a more serious expression. Miroku did the same.

"Kagome…" His InuYasha voice began to wither away.

It was suppose to be a role playing romantic stare down. They really focused on each other.

Miroku took Kagome to the ground, he kissed her passionately, and their lips were in synch with each other. They were warm, Kagome felt them, and they felt so damn warm. And--- and--- perfect.

_Was she delirious? She was sweating like a pig!_

Kagome gripped his tanned neck, Miroku took it harder and she loved it, every single second of it. Two minutes. Two minutes of intimacy that she thought she'd never reach in this day and time. Their breath mingled, Kagome nibbled at his lip, Miroku moaned.

_God, if someone knows… if someone was watching._

She let go of his lip, "Miroku---"

Miroku nodded as they both arose from the ground. They looked around the area to make sure no one was watching their charade. Kagome's heart pounded, it slammed against her ribcage and her gut felt like a cage of butterflies. She traced her lips with her index finger and smiled to him.

The houshi simply held his head low, he felt kind of dirty, in a good way and in a bad way. He had actually kissed her! "I have a confession Kagome…"

"Yes? She straightened her clothes and checked for grass stains.

"You said you never had a first kiss… well, that was actually mine to… I mean, officially."

She was shocked.

They never knew what, or where that kiss came from. Hormones? Worst enemy of man as they say.

Miroku was quite shocked as well, for her to be so involved in it. If it were Kouga, she'd high tail it out of there. "So, was that your idea of role playing?"

"No--- nope, you completely caught me off guard," Kagome pointed her finger to the direction of Kaede's village, "I could order InuYasha to kill you." She joked.

Miroku however did take it seriously; he shuddered at the thought of his own death. HE would slit his stomach, take out HIS guts and put em' in a bowl.

He shook off all thought and smiled, "Oh but you enjoyed it. You never restrained yourself; you just let me onto you."

"So can we do it again? Next time I'll catch you off guard!" She winked.

He returned the wink back to her, "I bet you never though the real InuYasha would do such thing."

"That jerk." She gazed upon the ground. Miroku fell back, his hands prevented any injury. "Well, if it concludes today's test, you better get going," He rubbed the stiffened blades of grass.

"Actually, I don't feel like leaving yet."

"What else do you wish to know? Oh, I know, lets start with the prologue lesson yesterday, now, envision yourself with… Kouga. He's so lustful, he is so messy. He lays you down and kisses you."

"Sorry, but Kouga is not really what you would call a turn-on."

Miroku almost paced himself saying this; he just knew he was going to get slapped. "What if Sesshoumaru came to you, injured, he was half naked, and yet again he was dirty. His long silver hair demanded to be touched, much like InuYasha's ears. He traces his fingers down your cheek, you start feeling what?"

"Sess--- Sesshoumaru!" Kagome quivered.

"Why not? He could be so lovable, that being said, he has a human girl with her. Now, would you squeal if you were the human girl?"

"Isn't her name Rin? To change the subject, why are you testing me with all of these guys? Let me ask you this just to get a rise off you. What do you think about a naked Sango, or Kikyo? Oh, or even Ayame?"

"Sounds sexy… but you forgot to mention someone else in particular."

"Kagura? You like her?"

"No. I'd like to see you naked my lady." _Get ready Miroku, brace yourself for the---_

(Slap)

"God you are such a hentai," She managed to smile after that engrossing comment.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "I was only speaking the truth!" They both laughed. Something over her shoulder caught his attention. He pointed over her as he began to pull himself up. He sat on the rim of the well. Kagome looked over her shoulder and then quickly took a seat on the hard grass starting a fake conversation with him, just to throw the nearing InuYasha off their tracks.

But as he came nearer, they saw that his chest, stomach and shoulder area was scarred and bloodied. His hair had small bits of leaves in them, even grains of dirt. There was dried blood from his lower lip. And to see Shippou's confused expression made it all a mystery.

The houshi looked from the hanyou to the miko. "It seems you don't have to envision a thing my lady." He snickered.

Kagome shushed him quickly and looked towards the other two.

"And just what are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh, don't mind us; we were just talking about stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Yea, stuff," Miroku defended her, "Like those cursed exams dear Kagome has to take."

"Bleh, exams?"

Both Miroku and Kagome couldn't contain their laughter. This aggravated the hanyou. "Anyway, I did what you wanted monk, I taught Shippou some things."

Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and snug to her breastplate, "He was very weird, he said---"

In a lightning fast motion, InuYasha turned the Tetsusaiga's on him, "What did I just explain to you earlier?"

"That being in between two women such as Kikyo and Kagome is like an Oreo. You said you were the cream and you also said you were pissed off about it."

Everybody looked at the poor kitsune, "So now he thinks he's old enough to say vulgar."

Kagome looked at Shippou straight in the eye, "You need to stop hanging out with InuYasha and Miroku much. Everyone can see they are brainwashing you."

"Bitch, what's that suppose to mean!"

"Osuwari!"

(Crash)

* * *

Concluding today's lesson, the four returned back to Kaede's hut. By InuYasha's standards, the horseshit will discontinue as they resume their quest tomorrow. _Who elected him leader of the group anyway?_

There was a slap and a holler. It was certainly safe to assume that a houshi was slapped. Again.

Kagome placed spread the iodine on his wounds, followed by bandages. She had to slap them on to be sure they stayed upon his skin when it didn't cooperate. Thankfully, it seemed as though InuYasha had an unlimited arsenal of blood. Not once had he even passed out in his hanyou form from it. Kaede was thankful to lend him only the white lining that had once appeared over his red top but that was all. He had to go without the red top kimono for a while.The bandages were firmly placed; InuYasha slid the white over his head. When it was placed on, he practiced non-existing Iron Reaver Soul Stealers in the air to get a better feel of things. Their whole day had been all about relaxing; after all, it would be a long time before they get a break like this again. Before nightfall, Miroku had taught Kagome one last lesson for the day.

They sat on that same hill watching the sun go down. It was quite romantic, which is why Miroku guided her here. "There always should be a romantic setting if you want even more affection. Under biased standards, InuYasha wouldn't share a moment like this unless he is calm and collected, or in his human form you should give it a go."

"This is a beautiful setting, but I'm starting to think this is more than just one of your tests and lessons. You guided me here for a reason. I saw that dumb expression on your face."

"Listen Kagome, I wasn't hoping to get too involved in these recent events, but if we don't end this quick, I am probably going to change my mind about a lot of things."

"You sound as though you are hoping for something from me, if _we _don't end this quick? By god, are we still friends? Because that kiss---,"

"Of course my lady, this is only confidential. So lets resume our journey tomorrow like nothing ever happened."

Kagome sighed, "Its just that I learned so much from you in just a short amount of time, because that kiss really brought your soul out to me… its like you're the only guy who cares enough for me. I mean Houjo is a little too caring…"

"Pardon, but who is Houjo? This is not the first time you mentioned his name. In fact you compared him to Akitoki a while ago, with Kaguya's return I mean." He squinted his eyes trying to think back.

"Oh, him? He's okay. He just has a minor crush on me is all."

"But he is caring so you say, so his love must not be minor. You ignore him?"

"He asks me to go out on dates, which I've shown up once or twice, but I always make up a lame excuse. You know, thanks to Grandpa making up my sicknesses for school, Houjo and everyone actually believes I'm sick. Can you believe the nerve of grandpa?"

Trying to follow along, he shook his head.

There was a long pause. Very eerily quite as well. Not one sound from the birds, from the whistling of the wind, the rattle of trees, or otherwise.

"…Hey Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"You think you can give me a review of today's lesson?"

….

They knocked heads together. Their foreheads connected as they looked into each other's eyes. "Just one more, and then we can all forget this all happened."

_This wasn't Kagome._

Kagome recognized Shippou peeping at them through a tree. He was so confused. Noticing this, the two parted from each other as quickly as possible. Before Kagome had a chance to explain to the kitsune, Shippou took off.

"If he decides to tell InuYasha, it would truly be Armageddon for my sake," Miroku spoke with deep concern, "I'm sorry Kagome."

The two took a final look at each other before they departed their own separate ways to get rid of all evidence of them being in the area. A shaking feeling pounded Kagome's gut. If she knows Shippou like she does, its very possible that he would tell InuYasha.

Miroku entered the hut, took a look at everybody from Sango to InuYasha and sat down. The hanyou couldn't help but look at him devilishly. It was quite creepy because everyone in the room was given him a cold stare. Miroku grew uneasy as he knew Shippou has told them. God, that kitsune was fast. It must've been main priority to tattletale on poor him and Kagome.

_God, Kagome and himself didn't make sensual contact, so what was with this? If they found about the kiss earlier, then, then---_

"Step outside monk," The hanyou closed his eyes as he walked to the door. He halted and looked back at the stressed Miroku. With no other choice, he had to get up and try to fight his way to convince the hanyou that no contact was made between him and Kagome. Knowing InuYasha that would be one next to impossible.

Though he had been convinced before.

He took his staff as they exited and walked to a desolate area, which appeared less than a mile away. _What a place for my grave._

InuYasha didn't hesitate to pull out Tetsusaiga. It was ready for the kill. He began his murder march and came toe to toe with the houshi. _If he wanted a fight… _

The houshi looked him square in the eye. With a sudden sweep of his sword, and a fast reflex by Miroku, they both jumped back. "InuYasha, I---"

"Just fight!"

Miroku started to back away.

"Don't be such a pussy, FIGHT!" The hanyou smashed the hilt into Miroku's chin. His jaw locked and went into shock from the blow. With InuYasha's swinging of the sword, the houshi tried to measure accurate parrying. It was successful, but his staff was cracked. _Severely._

A last ditch effort, Miroku pulled out a packet of purification salt and threw it into the hanyou's eyes causing him to become blind at the moment. Quickly, with a moment like no other, he struck his staff into InuYasha's Adam's apple. Now InuYasha couldn't see or breathe. Miroku pinned him on the ground, using his staff to try to choke out InuYasha into submission. With tremendous force, the hanyou forced him off.

Miroku's mind was spinning, this was it.

_No regrets. That one kiss was well worth this whole slaughter of two men._

"I'll never forgive you!" The hanyou recuperated.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry---"

"Bullshit! You ate the last of the ramen!"

"It wasn't my---" _Wait a minute… ramen? What about Kagome? _

"There were eight cups of ramen, and my bet on who did it was you. I saw an empty cup of ramen laying around, and it had your scent all on it, you are the fucking culprit."

"And--- that's it? Ramen? You were going to kill me over some damn chicken noodles?

"Uh huh,"

Miroku slapped his gloved hand upon his face, hiding his expression from InuYasha and the rest of the world. "I'm leaving now."

"Come on, we're just getting to the good part, it's the part where I dice you with my Kaze no---,"

"I'M LEAVING!" Miroku just threw his staff to the ground and walked away.

"Fine, you threw in the towel so I won!"

Twenty minutes passed at the least. Miroku made his return back to the hut. He needed sleep, he needed sake, LOT'S of sake. Sango seemed fairly disappointed because someone ate her meal made by Kagome's mom. She had eaten some and decided to save it for supper. At the end of the day, it was Shippou who took it upon himself to eat every last morsel of food. And he ran off to the cliff to hide from InuYasha, so there he saw a glimpse of Miroku and Kagome, he freaked out because he thought they were going to tell on him. He paid no mind to what _they _were doing. Thank Buddha.

_Poetic justice. It had to be it._

Miroku and Kagome just laughed nervously at this. All that suspense lead to supreme anxiety, and it almost drew one of them suicidal. That single one was Miroku.

Such a burden.

InuYasha climaxed his anger towards Miroku. And to this, Kagome started to wonder; about what Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had said at that Wacdonalds table, "Bi-polar?"

Yes indeed. This hanyou had serious issues.

Before bedtime, Kagome noticed InuYasha's blood-red eyes. When Miroku told the story to her privately, she was quite shocked of how physical the fight had gotten. She even noticed the bruise under the houshi's chin. They simply counted their blessings and left the day at that.

Meanwhile, the sloth infestation was much worse with more than eight fatalities in just one day. Before they set out on their jewel hunting, and Naraku slaying tomorrow, Kaede brought up that they must slay the youkai as a first. Reluctantly, InuYasha had agreed to this after some thinking on the matter.

The day was a heartache. But it ended quickly.

Shippou acquired his beating from the hanyou as punishment, Miroku and InuYasha reached a mutual agreement and settled it by actually shaking hands, not InuYasha's style. The hanyou only shook his hand for the valiant effort he put up in that fight. The hanyou had given Miroku his props.

Miroku would have to wait in the morning to retrieve his staff. Nightfall was not the time to look for such simple thing, besides the killer sloth roaming the fields outside.

In compensation, Miroku gave a one minute prayer for the safety of his staff, as it had been passed down from generation to generation. If the sloth's curiosity grows upon the golden object, Miroku might as well just come equipped with the Kazanna and nothing more.

The last person Miroku saw that night was Naraku. Just that cursed name made everyone in the room cringe in disgust. Needless to say, he played a huge roll in their lives, and if not for the most ill and vile villain in Japan or possibly the world, everyone in that very exact hut would've never met each other.

Nonetheless, there was a lesson Miroku and Kagome learned today.

_Do not jump to conclusions. Do not eat InuYasha's ramen, and do not count on everything to be alright at the end of all things, because if nothing else, that something is going to come back and bite you in the ass._

Miroku shook his head as he rubbed his bruised chin. He settled to bed after taking a look at Sango's buttocks.

* * *

(((Author's note: Scared? Just think of what they both had to go through. Today's lesson is for all, if you think you've done something, it's not always a consequence.))) 


End file.
